


Legends Never Really Die

by ForeverNerdyZeldaFan



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Protective Link, last memory, sad zelda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25473703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNerdyZeldaFan/pseuds/ForeverNerdyZeldaFan
Summary: Last memory rewritten. Be curious. Come read. It's relatively short. heehee. Have fun browsing Ao3!
Relationships: Link & Mipha (Legend of Zelda), Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> My English class had a Friday Free Write one day. I figured I'd do something from Breath of the Wild. This has been in my writing journal for forever, and I figured that I should edit it and finish it. Let me know what you think! So far this is the only real fanfic i have. I do have a bit of origial work under the pseud Saphira Navi. I would love if you checked that out. Always open to construcive criticism. I don't have anyone to beta read or edit ect. be sides myself yet, so comments are GOLD! Thank you for reading my fic. Let me know if you enjoyed it and i will update as soon as possible. Best wishes!

The forest was deathly still as the pair ran through the dense trees. The air smelled vile. Smoke from neighboring fires danced in the sky. Distant screams and cries could be heard over the vast battlefield of Hyrule. The princesses heart tore at its seams, but her knight rushed her through the woods, looking ever onward to Hateno. They could make it. They had to. Behind them, mechanical sounds emanated from the trees. Guardians. Once the prized protectors of the hero and the kingdom, now mad with malice and destroying everything in their path. Link was able to stall them, but not without receiving burns on his arm. He had been too close to a laser beam. Not a direct hit but enough to singe his clothes and give second and first degree burns from his left hand to his elbow. Soon, they came to an open field. Hateno Fort was under attack. Men were stationed all along the once proud wall. The stench of blood and sweat wafted through the air. Guardians filled the area. There was barely anywhere to hide. Whirring and clicking came from all sides. Link and Zelda were trapped.

Guadians laid in a heap in front of Link. His arms were shaking, his mind muddled. His eyes were bleary and his chest was heaving. They still had a ways to go and the chance of being spotted by yet another guardian was high. Link needed to get his princess out of here. And FAST. Link fought through the hoard of monsters and machines. Dying and dead minions of Ganon laid strewn across the field. Link was wearing thin. Tired and exhausted, he gripped Zelda's hand in his. But as he attempted to run further up twards Hateno Fort, a guardian laser was aimed directly at the princess. Panicking, Link shoved the princess as far away from himself as he could. A blinding light, pain, then nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

She had been watching Link, frozen in fear a she watched him take hit after hit, destroying enemy after enemy. But it was when Link shoved her to the grass and took the laser for her that she was truly mortified. The grass exploded, and a faint ringing was left in her ears. As she scanned the area, she found link laying in a heap near a raging fire. Zelda ran to him, lifting him up and shaking him. "LINK! Wake up! Link! We need to go!"

"Ungh," Link grunted. _Well, he is at least concious. We need find a safe place to hide....we're out in the open here, too exposed. Maybe we could make it down the hill? The uneven ground should give a little cover as I try to tend to Link._ She lifted him up, and he stumbled as he tried to lift his own wieght. It was then Zlda took in the state of her knight. His arm was worse now, left sleeve not just singed, but chared and practically gone, save for some small material below his colar bone. Actually, his entire left side was burned. The now exposed chainmail might have worsened the condition if it had burned through the undershirt. A gash on his head was bleeding profusely, and his eyes darted around, unfocused. Needless to say, Link was completly out of it. Zelda slung Link's arm over her shoulders. She supported his back and grabbed his torso. As Zelda decendend, supporting a lathargic knight, she avoided the Gaurdian parts that littered the hillside. _Link really did a number on these ones._ She stepped over a leg, ducked under a claw, and startled at a flickering eye. Link was gasping, coughing, and hacking. Small dropplets of blood spilling over his lips. _Broken ribs, must have punchured something. Probably a lung._ _Oh for the sake of Hylia. How is he still_ alive!

"Link, please hold on. Please. I can't lose you." She laid him down, postioning him in a way so he was sitting up against her. She grabbed the Sheikah Slate, looking for a potion, fairy, something, ANYTHING! "Oh thank Hylia!" Zelda cried as she pulled out a red potion. "It doesn't have much in it, but i need you to drink this Link." She uncorked the bottle and raised it to Link's lips. As she poured it down his throat, he drank, painfully, but he did drink the potion. _He's not doing well...but, he looks a little better after that potion._ Zelda looked down at herself. The only scratched she had were from plants. Link had comforted her, protected her, and he had been kind to her even when she was not kind herself."Ok, I'm going to retrieve the Master Sword. I promise I'll be right back." But Link didn't hear. 

Zelda ran off, sneaking around ruined buildings. Hearing the cries of her people tore at her, but right now she needed to find the Master Sword. At this point, with no power and no weapons or training, there was nothing she could do to help her people. Finally, she made it to the sword, lamenting at the malice that was chipping away at the blade. Zelda grabbed the sheath and weapon and made her way back to Link, who was slowly getting up.


End file.
